Hummer H1
The Hummer H1 is an off-road vehicle used by InGen Hunters to capture dinosaurs in Isla Sorna. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Two forms of the H1 are seen on screen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Both are modified, although one moreso than the other. The less-extensively modified variant (pictured right) had only been modified with the back end of it removed and a large platform with guard railing installed in its place. From here the InGen hunters are capable of firing tranquilizers in a full 360 degree area from their elevated position. The second variant of H1 Hummer seen is far more heavily modified. As seen in the images to the left, this variation, labeled as the "Snagger" by Roland Tembo, hosts an array of add-ons made to it. A fold- out seat has been added behind the drivers-side and passenger-side doors. Here a Hunter with a tranq-rifle has the capability to tranquilize an animal that hasn't already been done so by the time the Snagger nears it. Next, the back-end of the Snagger features a the same platform as it's lesser modified version. However, this variation of the cage also feature a harpoon-function which allows for a hunter to fire a harpoon gun delivering a shallow-sink dart into an animal's skin, which sticks long enough to bring the animal close enough to the front of the vehicle for the next, and most obvious, feature to be utilized. Extending over the front of the vehicle is a gigantic prong-shaped mechanism. This prong holds a netting of chains that falls around its prey, holding it in place as a number of air bags inflate to keep the captive snugly held still until hunters can arrive on foot to use veterinary lassos to trap and sedate the animal. We see the Snagger used in the film on a Pachycephalosaurus. JP Hummer Snagger.jpg|Concept Art for the "Snagger" Hummer H1 JP Hummer Roof.jpg|Concept Art of the "Snagger" from above JP Hunter's Snagger Schematic.jpg|"Snagger" mechanism Schematic Jurassic Park III A Hummer is seen at the airfield where Udesky, Nash and Cooper are testing out their weapons in preparation for the mission. It is apparently their vehicle. Jurassic Park-inspired games *A Hummer gets destroyed by a Mamenchisaurus in The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game after it stepped on the vehicle in Stage 2. Another Hummer is chased down by Pachycephalosaurus later in the same stage. *Though it wasn't featured in Jurassic Park: Trespasser, a destroyed Hummer H1 appeared in Concept Art for Trespasser, seen in the jungle of Isla Sorna. Other InGen Hunter vehicles made it into the game. Toy lines It was confused/mistaken to be a Humvee in the toylines, both by Kenner and Matchbox; possibly because the Hummer was derived from the Humvee. A Hummer appears in The Lost World Electric Racing Set as one of the cars available for the game. Category:Vehicles Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Cars Category:Equipment Category:InGen Vehicles Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Vehicles Category:Jurassic Park III vehicles Category:Isla Sorna Vehicles